It's in the past
by Blackness
Summary: Sebastian is a single father. He got pregnant from a one night stand. 4 years later he meets that one night stand again. Could he provide the happiness and security Sebastian wishes for his daughter or will it end in a lawsuit and disaster? Bella (y character) is Sebastian's daughter. Happy Reading. Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I have a new story. I have recently read some stories that have troubled me and have decided to publish this story I thought about publishing but didn't think anyone would be interested I have no real warnings in this story except for Mpreg. In this** story **men can get pregnant**

Sebastian is a single parent. Sebastian had been pregnant. He'd slept with someone and left the next day without telling the man. 4 years late while working in a strip bar he meets the father again. Can they rekindle the romance or will the child never know their other father?

4 years since that fateful night. 4 years ago Sebastian gave birth to a beautiful little girl. The girl looked like Sebastian in every way, but the one thing Sebastian loved most about her was her father's eyes. They shone when she laughed, cried or when she was excited. She was named Bella Bell for short. It wasn't easy being a single parent and finding a job that paid well enough was difficult. Sebastian had found a job in a strip club. The hours were good and the daughter of the manager was working towards her childcare qualification, so looked after his daughter for free, though she was finishing the qualification this year so other arrangements would have to be found. Sebastian worked on Friday nights and at the weekend, which paid fairly well and he always had tips.

One Friday night he was startled to see a familiar face in the crowd and was even more embarrassed when his manager said he needed to provide them entertainment as they were on a stag do. Sebastian hoped he had changed enough not to be noticed. He dressed himself in stage makeup before the performance in the hopes it would cover his appearance.

As he got closer to the party he began to dance in a provocative manner, his eyes coming to rest on the man wearing to 'Groom to be' on his shirt. The man leaned closer to his friend, whispering something. His friend just smiled at him, but his eyes focused on Sebastian. Even behind the stage makeup, Sebastian still thought the man could see right through him.

"I hope you have a wonderful wedding." Sebastian said with a flourish

The groom's friend looked at him and Sebastian made the mistake of maintaining eye contact. Those eyes that his daughter had inherited stared right back at him and by the look of recognition on the man's face he also recognized Sebastian.

"Thank you for the show" The groom to be said tipping Sebastian heavily. Sebastian smiled before disappearing off stage to change. When he came out the groom's party had left. Part of Sebastian was relieved that they were gone but a small part of him was angry the groom's friend hadn't said anything to him. Sebastian worked through the night As his shift drew to a close, he got his things ready and went up to his managers flat to collect Bella.

"Hello Sebastian, Sorry she's been asleep but she's just woken up and asked for you" Sebastian always worried when she woke. She was generally a good sleeper so either she had a bad dream or she wasn't feeling well. He really hoped it was the bad dream part, he didn't fancy her being sick. It would have been the 4th time this year

"Hey sweety, you feeling OK" Sebastian said as he picked up Bella feeling her forehead  
"Monster, Daddy" Bella sniffled snuggling into Sebastian.  
"Shhh your safe. Thank's Emma" Sebastian said with a smile  
"She's always a sweety. See you on Sunday night"

Sebastian walked out the stage door. As he did he saw someone standing by the stairs. He was in two minds whether to go back in and get security before he heard a quiet though clear voice,

"Sebastian?"  
Sebastian walked down the stairs now he knew who it was. No one would hurt him.  
"Hello Blaine, long time no see" Sebastian drawled  
"I thought I was imagining things in the club, but there you are." Blaine continued  
"Yes but I have to get home" Sebastian answered  
"Oh can I give you my card..." His voice trailed off when he saw the Bella in Sebastian's arms  
"Oh wow. You're a father?" He asked in a hushed tone when he saw how snuggled into Sebastian Bella was  
"I am and I need to get her home"  
"Oh yeah, I uh...please can we meet?" Blaine asked eyes never leaving Bella  
"Give me your card...I don't know. I have a lot going on"  
"OK here's my card, please...and Sebastian she's really beautiful. " Blaine said before slowly walking away in the direction of the club were he must have been with his friends.

Sebastian drove home and decided that for the night Bella would sleep in his bed, as she didn't like to sleep after a nightmare. As he lay down, he stared at the business card Blaine had given him "Music Therapist" was on it with a list of contact numbers and email address. Sebastian thought long and hard about it. Did he really want to see Blaine again? Would Blaine know about Bella? Would Blaine want Bella? Would he try and take her away from Sebastian if he ignored him? Should he even tell Blaine Bella is his? Right now Blaine had no proof Bella was anything to do with him. Bella was his priority and he knew it, but he also knew deep within his heart that he longed to meet Blaine again. He could meet him, without Bella. He didn't have to tell him about Bella. Besides one meeting won't change anything, right?

Please read and review. Xx

Please review. I have had this story floating around for a while and thought 'why not try and publish it?'


	2. Chapter 2

**It was a week later Sebastian met up with Blaine at a** café, **and opted to leave his daughter with his neighbor. Sebastian waited for Blaine to come in and Blaine did, with a smile on his face.**

 **"Sebastian, it's so great to see you again!" He exclaimed before taking a seat opposite.**  
 **"Yeah it's good to see you too, How are you doing?" Sebastian answered genuinely happy to see Blaine.**  
 **"** Oh **I am doing great thanks. Yourself?" Blaine answered enthusiastically**  
 **"Yeah, surviving. I don't always get an opportunity to sleep in, toddlers are a lot of work" Sebastian answered but he wouldn't change it for anything.**  
 **"Yeah? Oh I haven't worked with anyone that young. I specialise in children from 5 to 18" Blaine said a smile lighting up his face**  
 **"Wow that's quite a diverse range"**  
 **"True, but that's when children seem to really respond to music, a lot of my clients are teenagers and music is one of the few ways they can express themselves. It's such an amazing feeling, knowing that I am in some small way helping them come to turns with whatever is going on in their lives…and then you have children and teens with special needs who use music as a way to communicate…my latest student is a elective mute who only communicates with their guitar, and we are trying to use his music as a bridge to encourage his speaking again." Blaine continued with enthusiasm**  
 **"It does sound intense" Sebastian answered**  
 **"It can be. I myself attend counselling once a month to ensure I am dealing with the pressures in a healthy way, it's nice to have someone to talk to" Blaine said as it was the most obvious thing in the world**  
 **"Doesn't talking about emotions bother you?" Sebastian asked**  
 **"Not really. I guess when everything went wrong with Kurt…the first time it really helped me come to turns with understanding myself and realising that I am not to blame for everything, and that sometimes people manipulate me owing to my need to please people. It's taught me how important I am too and my feelings should be considered rather than brushed aside. So tell me more about you? I envisioned you'd be a lawyer or something"**  
 **"Well its hard to pay for study when you are taking care of a child" Sebastian spoke quietly**  
 **"Do your parents not help?" Blaine asked concerned**  
 **"Once I decided to keep her, my parents cast me aside. My job pays well for the hours I work and I get to spend week days with my daughter which more than makes up for it. I put my college fund to good use" Sebastian answered confidently**  
 **"Wow. You have made a lot of sacrifices…it's very different from the Sebastian I used to know"**  
 **"Did you and Kurt get back together?" Sebastian asked the question that had been on his mind since that night**  
 **"Oh no. He called me that morning, and I answered. He apologised and said he got cold feet, he asked of we could put it off longer…but that night with you changed my life, the conversation with you opened my eyes to what I wanted. I wish you would have stayed around for me to tell you. I realised that I didn't want to have to wait for someone who was unsure about the future, so we parted ways. I moved from New York to LA and stayed with Cooper while I got my degree at UCLA."**  
 **"I really thought the two of you would have reconciled" Sebastian confessed "Hence why I left"**  
 **"I am a different person without him, I don't have this need to make sure his secure before going after my own dreams, I think we had to many similarities. His one of the reasons I left acting, though he chose fashion instead so neither of us did want we planned."**  
 **"It seem like such a long time ago though that we were trying to decide our** future **" Sebastian said opting to move onto lighter subjects**  
 **"So how did your daughter come around?" Blaine asked curiously**  
 **Sebastian looked uncomfortable at that question.**  
 **"Do you mind if we not discuss that yet?" Sebastian requested**  
 **"Oh of course. I am sorry. Will you tell me more about her though, like does she like Disney princesses or does she like Peppa Pig…though I think it's a slightly disturbing show"**  
 **"She does enjoy Disney, and she enjoys singing and dancing…climbing on anything which gives me minor panic attacks" Sebastian answered with a smile**  
 **"Oh I used to be like that as a kid, My parents once asked Cooper to watch me, when they returned to the playground, Cooper was chatting to some girl and I was balanced on top of the monkey bars. Cooper got into really big trouble for letting me get so high without supervision. I was a terrible child for him to look after thinking back" Blaine said with a small smile "But Copper deserved it"**  
 **"Like you jumping on furniture?" Sebastian asked thinking back to the numerous stories he had heard of Blaine's antics in livening up the Warblers**  
 **"Yeah guess I continued it, and cheer leading in high school though that was slightly weird" Blaine said with a shrug**

 **"I never did see you in your uniform" Sebastian mused**

 **"Can I ask what's your daughter's name?" Blaine asked**

 **"She's called Bella," Sebastian answered**

 **"What a beautiful name. Have you got a picture?" Blaine asked**

 **"Yeah" Sebastian showed Blaine the picture of Bella on his phone dressed in her summer clothes and sunglasses**

 **"Sebastian, she is beautiful" Blaine complemented**

 **"Yeah she's my angel. Don't know what I would be without her." Sebastian answered with a grin on his face.**

 **"That's adorable. I wish I had a girl sometimes, but have to settle with Topaz, my gorgeous long haired tabby cat"**

 **"Don't tell Bela she'll be over in a heartbeat. She loves cats. She also loves Disney princesses ironically her favourite princess is Belle but her favourite prince is Eric"**

 **"Oh bless. He was cute. I can see the appeal" Blaine answered with a chuckle**

 **"I think she wishes she was a real princess" Sebastian says**

 **"All girls are princesses, as said by Sara Crew in a Little Princess " Blaine answered**

 **"Well she is to me" Sebastian replied fondly**

 **"Have you raised her on your own?" Blaine queried**

 **"Yes, it's always been her and me" Sebastian answered**

 **"When they first discover that some men can have children, I was so excited. I really wished I could have my own. I would love a child one day." Blaine mused**  
 **"Really?" Sebastian asked with a smile**  
 **"Yeah I mean Kurt and I spoke about it years ago, but after the failed wedding, we didn't get back together, and I did think of having a child on my own you know? But then I got caught up in everything and I..well I wanted to wait for the right person, have a child with them you know?" Blaine finished**  
 **"I do, but sometimes you don't get that choice" Sebastian answered truthfully**

 **"Very true. I mean I am unable to get pregnant so that already throws a spanner into the works It seems to have suited you well…parenthood. Your job, isn't it a worry, though isn't it?"**  
 **"What that Bella is the daughter of a stripper?" Sebastian answered one eye raised**  
 **"No that you are in such…a compromising position at night, people could try to take advantage of that" Blaine stumbled through the answer looking down at his hands**  
 **"You're worried about my safety?" Sebastian asked in disbelief**  
 **"Yeah I mean even the other night, you walking across the parking lot with Bella, what if I had been someone else waiting?"**  
 **"Security always watch me until I am in my car. We are perfectly safe" Sebastian argued "It's no different than if I was walking back from a café or shop"**  
 **"But what about afterwards…" Blaine started again**  
 **"It's a good job, it provides money and I can work less hours, be there for Bella more. I don't think I really owe you anything Blaine"**

 **"Your right, you don't. You walked away years ago from me, so why should I worry? Why should I worry about you walking across a dark parking lot at night, after you finished your job, in a quiet run down area known for its gangs and crimes carrying a little girl with you?" Blaine answered slightly irritatedly**  
 **"Bella is my number one concern. Everything I do, I do for her" Sebastian answered firmly "I didn't ask you to worry"**

 **"I didn't come here to fight, look I have to go, I have an appointment. You have my card, if you and Belle ever need anything, at any time please call"**

 **"Why?" Sebastian asked curiously**

 **"...because I have just found my friend again and I don't want to lose contact this time" Blaine answered with a small smile "and I would love to meet Belle one day, the only person I have ever seen that could turn you into a pile of goo"**

 **Sebastian watched Blaine get up leave. Sebastian was slightly suspicious about Blaine's motive and then felt guilty. Blaine had always had his hands open ready to give anything anyone would need. He was a loyal friend for the most part. It had been Sebastian who had left and Blaine that night. Sebastian sat and pondered a few minutes before he realised he had to go and collect Bella. Part of him really wanted to introduce him to Bella, but a small part hidden deep within, the he would never admit to was scared that once Blaine met her, he would know about her, he would want to keep her. He would have every right. He was her other father, Sebastian had listed him on the birth certificate for some reason, he had a good job, good hours, some spare income and though Sebastian had yet to see him house e could imagine it was a nice on compared to his 1 bedroom apartment and besides was his last thought, what judge would leave a child in the care of a stripper when there was a far more 'suitable' option available?**

….


End file.
